Welcome to Night Vale
by flamingwreck
Summary: Cecil gets kidnapped by someone he has always known like a twin or a double. Hello all! This is my first ever FanFiction and it's Cecil X Carlos from Welcome to Night Vale. so please be nice about it. there will be spelling errors, so in advance i'm sorry about that. so yeah here we go, have fun reading this. Thank You :)


"it has been a full year since Carlos left Night Vale to go to that desert in the oak doors. and well listeners, i have a good feeling about today. and before you all say that I have been saying that for weeks now, i do think that today on our two year anniversary my dear dear Carlos will return to me." Cecil drew in a deep breath " i'm sorry listeners but we are out of time, so please enjoy the soft sounds of crying…. goodnight Night Vale, goodnight." Cecil watched as the On Air sign went out. he gathered his things and pulled on his deer skin bag, he then bided his new intern Mark goodbye and proceeded to walk to his car. but when Cecil approached his car he noticed that his lights were on, thinking it was just the faceless old women he climbed into his car. Cecil turned on the car to realise that his doors had all locked in a very unusual way, and that there was a person in the back seat. with one swift motion this intruder took a syringe filled with a weird purple liquid and stabbed it into cecil's neck. the drug had started tacking affect instantly and cecil was knocked out in 20 seconds. his intruder put cecil into the passenger seat and started driving the car out of town. Cecil didnt know how long he was out but when he came to he was strapped to a table with chains. the room had dull concrete walls and floors, with the only light coming from a single swinging light above him. just as cecil noticed the light the lightbulb went out and the door, where there were no door opened and out stepped his double Kevin. " hello my dear Cecil how are you feeling after that LONG nap?" said Kevin. Cecil looked at Kevin with a i'm gonna kill you face. " oh not well then" Kevin said with a grin but that was a lie, Cecil felt just fine well except for the nerve to get up and kill Kevin right now. " sooo have you heard from your dear carlos, cecil? he has been talking about you ever since we found him in the desert." kevin smiled as he took out a glowing ring and slowly walked up to were cecil was." well he was talking about you till we ended his thoughts." and with that kevin slipped the ring onto cecil's fingers. cecil saw the whole room start going black, his mind racing with thoughts of him and carlos, and his beloved town of Night Vale. but even those are going dark around his very own mind, and for the second time cecil passed out. as the ground started to rumble and kevin started to walk to the door….. but when he reached the door he felt a rather hot gun being pressed to his temple, and with an extremely loud bang the walls had some fresh art on them. cecil woke up for a second in a blanket being held by a very handsome man… no wait i think it he is a scientist. " go back to sleep love, the drug is still in you." and with a calm soft motion this man leaned down and kissed cecils forehead, so cecil obaed and closed his eyes and slipped into a calm sleep. Carlos watched as his love fell limp when sleep overtook him, cecil had been cut and bruised from kevin, but his face was still the most beautiful thing to look at even if it was a little hurt. cecil twitched in his sleep and carlos thought that none of this would have happened if he had not taken the water from the stranger under the tree, then he would not be in a helicopter with cecil drugged and doug driving them home. where was home carlos thought and well… he didn't know, home could be the desert or it could be Night Vale but if he went back to Night Vale then the oak doors might come back and leak the light back into the city. " carlos you should sleep, you haven't slept in days." said doug from the front of the helicopter. " but will cecil be safe, will we be separated again, where are we going doug?" said carlos, " sir he will be safe, you two will be together, just sleep sir". carlos cuddled up next to cecil and closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.


End file.
